


Caught.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Hogwarts Era, Hufflepuff Reader, M/M, Mild Language, Power Imbalance, Sexual Themes, Smut, male reader - Freeform, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22415584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: You and Tom were quite the pair. No one quite knew or understood why you two were together, you certainly made an odd couple. With the Slytherin Heir with a meek Hufflepuff. It didn’t look right.But no one could deny you didlookwell together.Nonetheless what others thought, you were very happy with your relationship.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 155





	Caught.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: sexual themes, smut yo, mentions of mpreg  
> he/him pronouns used for the reader  
> **takes place around sixth/seventh year  
> **probably considered an au b/c i am not going to address the plot of the books at all

Nobody ever really understood when you got together. Nobody knew how or when it happened either. One day during your fourth year, everyone's jaw dropped when you were caught giggling and holding hands with the deadly and feared Slytherin. 

But to you, it was the most normal thing. 

Tom was always so very sweet with you. He never pushed you past the limits you were comfortable with, never hurt you, never made you feel bad about yourself. He did none of that. He did with his past dates and significant others, but never with you. 

Your housemates were more wary of you now, except your handful of close friends, as well as the majority of the other houses. The Slytherins were a little uncomfortable that their idol and god that Tom Riddle loved to see himself as was dating a meek little Hufflepuff like yourself. But when Tom snarled at them to mind their own business, they quickly shut up about it and eventually got over it. 

The only thing you had going for with them was the fact you were a pureblood. You would take what you got.

But even after they got over themselves, it was still a sight to see when Tom would smile and grin at you as he would make you laugh and blush in the hallways or during mealtimes when he would make you sit with him. 

And then there were the times where no one else was watching or listening in, it was just the two of you. Like the time last year when the two of you were studying in the library, which the two of you often did. 

The two of you were studying for potions exam you had coming up. The best thing about being Tom Riddle's boyfriend was the the fact he was crazy intelligent, and was always open to helping you study. He was going over the steps to making and the effects of the forgetfulness potion, but Tom had let you go off topic as you started talking to him about your family. 

You were the only one who truly knew about his home life, if that is what it be would be called that is. And you knew he was always fond of hearing about your life outside the halls of Hogwarts, seeing as he only just met your family over the Yule holidays. 

"I asked my mother over the the holidays when you were away with father if you could come stay with us over the summer," You said suddenly, looking away from the dark-haired wizard, "she never gave me an answer, but I received a letter the other day with her answer." 

Tom raised an elegant eyebrow at your words, "Did you now? And what did she say?" 

You smiled nervously and nodded, "She said she talked to the headmaster, as well as the school board council who got ahold of the orphanage, and they were completely fine with it. But..." 

His eyes narrowed as you trailed off, "But?" 

"But there's a catch. M-My parents would need to become your 'foster' parents for you to stay for the entire summer. They agreed, but like if you don't want that, then you don't have to. I was just offering because it would mean I would get to be around you all year, and I liked the idea-" You rambled only to be cut off by Tom kissing you. 

You were startled at first, but easily melted into the kiss and returned the gesture, "You don't need to worry," Tom said as he blinded you with the most beautiful smile you have ever seen, "You don't understand how much that means to me, that you and your family would open your home for me, and I would love that more than anything," He said with such emotion, you felt tears prickle the corners of your eyes. 

"Would it be too soon to tell you I love you?" You whispered back. 

Tom chuckled and gently pushed some of your hair out of your face as he gazed at your fondly, "Seeing as we've been dating for two years now, I think it's alright." 

You weren't going to push him into saying that he loved you back, it was enough to have him accept your declaration of love and not be put off by it. 

While this had been a private intimate moment shared between the two of you, that wasn't the case when he walked you back to your common room that same night. 

There was still a almost an hour till curfew when the two of you stopped in front of the barrels that led way to the Hufflepuff common room, that is how you ended up leaning against the castle wall and simply chattering away with Tom. 

People watched as they walked by as Tom littered your face with butterfly kisses and brief but breath-taking pecks all over the place. Though the display was sweet and made a few of your Hufflepuff friends giggle and give you knowing grins. But no one got past the possessive hand Tom had on your hip. 

"You're a prefect, you need to get back to your common room before curfew, got to set a good example for the younger years" You chided as he kept nuzzling your temple. 

"Why should I? I wouldn't get in trouble, but I could give you a detention for being out past curfew," He grinned, "I could give you any punishment suitable," Tom muttered, his eyes glinting with something sinful you had to suppress a gasp, "I could bend you over my lap and paddle you if I saw it fit, how do you feel about that? Would you tear up? Or would that turn the innocent little Hufflepuff on?" 

At that you did gasp. It was quiet, just a quick intake of breath that only Tom caught. 

His lips quirked up in a predatory way that made you shake, but don't worry. You weren't shaking in fear, you were shaking in anticipation. You knew what the look meant. 

"Not yet, little one," Tom said, his lips were pressed to your cheek and brushed you with every word, "Not yet, but this summer-- you're mine." 

You couldn't stop the whine that slipped past your lips, it had been weeks, probably months now, since the last time you guys have had sex. There had been plenty of blowjobs snuck in here and there, and the rushed frotting in the back of the library after curfew, but thad been so long since he'd been inside you. It was like you missed the feeling dearly. 

And you did. You missed the way he dominated you and pushed your limits and make you beg for him. When he was over you, behind you, however he took you, reality didn't exist, and it was only Tom on your mind. 

Eventually you sighed and leaned your head back against the stone wall in defeat, "Fine," You mumbled, but quickly brightened up, "By the way, since you'll be living with me from now on, my parents always take me on a vacation during the summer, so that means you too. If you have any places you'd like to go, tell me and I'll make it happen!" You beamed. 

Tom chuckled at your quick change in demeanor, "Anywhere with you will be enough for me." 

"You're too sweet," You mumbled after you registered what he said, "And though I would love nothing more than to stay in your embrace, I should get to my common room. I'll see you tomorrow?" 

Tom reluctantly let go of you with a sigh, pressing a hot kiss to your lips, "Yes, see you tomorrow." You giggled as a flash of disappointment crossed his features, so you kissed him to make it up to him. 

With one last look, you made your way to the barrels that concealed the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. 

Tom watched you for a moment, even after he could no longer see you before returning to his own common room. His mind was buzzing still with what had come to light. He was finally getting out of that damned orphanage because your parents found out about it, and were willing to open their home to him. 

He was sure your parents knew the nature of your relationship with him, seeing as the two of you were always holding hands and kissing each other over winter break, but it was still odd they were so open to having Tom stay with them, almost permanently. 

Maybe there was a catch you didn't know about. Either way, he was more than happy to leave that filthy place behind to be with you. 

\--

"Are you sure it's alright I sit with you?" You whispered for what seemed like the thousandth time the morning of the last day of school, seeing you were stationed between Tom and one of this lackeys at the Slytherin tables in the Great Hall. 

Tom gave you that sweet smile he reserved only for you and tilted your head up to make you look at him, "You've sat here before, haven't you? And each time you have, no one has ever said a thing. I know for the end of the year feast tonight, you will need to sit with your house, but today is fine. The professors haven't even said anything, so you are completely fine. There is no need to fret. Now eat." 

You nodded in his hand and returned him smile with one of your own, "I'm sorry for asking again, I just get nervous." 

"I know, it's alright." 

You did just as he asked and went back to your meal, happy and content in just listening to Tom converse with his housemates. 

"I have to ask," A female Slytherin spoke up, you instantly recognized her as one of Tom's many fans, despite the fact you were his boyfriend, "How did the two of you come to be? You've been together for almost two years, correct? And yet no one knows how you slithered your way into Tom's heart." 

You knew her sweet tone was fake, often people would talk to you in that tone seeing you're only just a 'dumb' Hufflepuff, but you wouldn't lower yourself to get made at the fact. 

So you smiled at her before you looked to Tom to see if he was comfortable with you talking about it. He sighed and nodded his head, giving you a faint smile before you dove into the story. 

"Well, like you said, it was almost two years ago, just at the end of our fourth year. Slytherins shared herbology and transfiguration that year, or at least I was in the classes that were shared with your guys. And that year in transfiguration, Professor Dumbledore thought it would be a good thing to interchange the houses when we practiced in pairs. You can infer that Tom ended up being my partner, and he absolutely floored me during every class, and quite frankly, I was getting tired of it. I went through an entire year of putting up with him making me look like I couldn't do magic adequately, and even had Dumbledore make him tutor me." 

At that moment, you could practically feel the entire Slytherin table listening to your little tale, getting ready to question Tom if you were telling the truth as soon as you were done. All you did was smile at Tom and continue. 

"It was in May when I finally had enough of him being better than me and making me look like a fool, and I don't know what happened but I had a burst of uncontrollable magic while we were practicing first through third year material and I sent blew my desk up. I ended up being knocked unconscious by it and when I woke up, I was in the infirmary with Tom sitting in a chair reading beside the bed. He called me a fool as soon as I was coherent enough to understand him." You paused to giggle at the memory, "He went on and on about how I could have injured myself more than a simple concussion, how I could have hurt someone else, and then he stopped when he noticed I was crying. I sobbed out apologies-" 

"Until I stopped him and eventually confessed," Tom said taking off where he cut you off, "I couldn't bear to see him in tears, so I confessed the real reason behind all my actions. He caught my attention in our second year, when he took a fist to the face for one of his friends. So I watched him until we had classes together fourth year, and I convinced Dumbledore to let me be his partner, to get to know him better and why he interested me so much. Through how he retaliated against me, and then how complaint he was when I tutored him, I found myself falling for the little badger," You blushed at the passion behind his words, not at all expecting that, "He stopped crying, of course, but then turned such a cute shade of pink and started spouting nonsense, it was quite the scene. He eventually accepted my request to date him." 

There was a few 'awes' from the few girls at Slytherin who accepted your relationship, "...That's not at all what I expected," The girl who asked the question said, and completely dropped the conversation as she turned to the boy beside her and started to chat. 

You realized by that answer, that it really was the answer she did not want to hear. And everything seemed to click into place. Everyone was certain there was something devious behind the naive Hufflepuff facade they assumed you had, and that you wormed or rather slithered your way into gain Tom's affection. 

And now they all realized it wasn't. 

Tom was still rude and manipulative, and he would not have let himself be manipulated himself, therefore it was all him who made the first moves towards the relationship you now shared with him. 

"I don't think she liked the answer," You whispered to Tom as you ate. 

Tom chuckled and placed a hand on your thigh and gave his a comforting squeeze, "Don't worry, if anyone becomes cross, I'll deal with them." 

You giggled as Tom peppered your cheek in yet another flurry of kisses, you've noticed he liked to do recently, before going back to his own breakfast. 

\-- 

That last day came quickly to an end, and you soon found yourself seated on the train back to Kings Cross station. And closer to home, a place you would now share with Tom. 

There was also that underlying anticipation you had towards Tom, because he promised he would take care of you. And you weren't sure how much longer you could wait. 

You ended up waiting, a whole month to be exact, until he finally committed to his promise. 

Tom tsked as you shook beneath him in want, "My my, you really are eager for cock aren't you [Name]?" He mused, casually thrusting two lubed fingers in and out of your arse, "Look at you, you're practically sucking my fingers in, are you that desperate?" 

You moaned shamelessly and nodded, whimpering as his fingers slowed down, "T-Tom, please--" You whined, trying to rut against his hand, but the free hand that held your hips prevented that. 

You were spread out nude before Tom in your own room. He had you on your back, with your hips propped up to his liking by a pillow, and your hands magically bound and stuck above your head. Or rather, you were in his favorite position, besides taking you hard and fast from behind. 

While you easily maintained your sweet Hufflepuff guise in public, as soon as Tom had you trapped in his web behind closed doors, you both became something entirely new. You were morphed into a complete wanton whore who was easily manipulated to Tom's wishes, no matter how cruel or sadistic they got. You both got off the fact you would do anything Tom would ask of you. 

With a rather harsh jab to your prostate, successfully silencing you with a another pleasured noise, "I don't think so [Name], not yet, not until I've explained how things have changed between us." 

A brief wave of panic rose into your throat, instantly sobering your thoughts as the worse case scenarios started playing through your mind. What could he mean by that? 

"I would have played with you the first night we arrived here," Tom started, once again rocking his fingers at his own pace, "But I had a feeling there was more to your parents kindness as they wanted you or I to think. And My suspicions were proven right last week, when your father took me out 'shopping' as you and your mother were away purchasing the long-distance port-keys for our trip next month. Do you care to know what your father and I discussed?"

"Y-Yes, Tom, is it bad?" You said in a small voice, and even Tom couldn't resist trying to console you as he trailed his fingertips softly across your sides. 

The wizard above you hummed in consideration, "I wouldn't say it's bad, but there has been a change in plans." 

With a wave of his hand, Tom was now equally as nude as you were, seeing as he liked to keep himself clothed for the longest time, since the fact it made you seem so indecent and shameful, he loved it. 

Tom waited until he worked a third finger inside you to continue, "Your parents have agreed to become my magical guardians with the hope it would win my favor. What does this mean? Seeing as I would be a good ally to have on their side as I am the heir of Slytherin, your parents wish to see up engaged and courting by the end of the summer. They recognize my power, and they wish to not only tie their only son to it, but our families." You took a sharp intake of breath, hitching at the news and slightly horrified that your parents would do something like this. 

"A-Are you serious?" 

"Of course, I may have a habit of lying, but I'd never lie to you. But as I said, this is not a bad thing, this simply just changes my plans for everything. I told myself I would never tie myself to anyone, seeing as they would only hold me back," A pang of hurt shout through your arousal, "But even with that mindset, I found myself rather attached to you." You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding as sighed as his fingers quickened inside you, "So, what do you say little one? Should I simply do as your parents wish of me and go into the Slytherin vault and find bonding rings for us? Or should I simply forget the condom and permanently bind you to me despite if you wish differently and make you drop out of school. What will it be?" 

You let out a choked moan as moved to rub his hard length against your thigh, as if he was flirting with the idea of forcing you to bear a child for him. 

"I'd love to have your children," You said slightly dizzy as Tom's fingers started harder and faster inside of you, "B-But I-I still wish to attend my last year at Hogw-- ah- Tom--," Your back bowed beautifully as Tom ripped an orgasm from you, startling you more than anything as the pleasure coursed through you. 

Tom chuckled as you withered and shuddered through the was of ecstasy, grinning as he removed his fingers from you, only to rub the wet finger through your emission on your stomach. 

He hummed again, pleasured at the sight of you panting beneath him because he knew this was yet to be over with. 

"I gather it would look rather bad on me if I were to knock my fiancé up so young," Tom rubbed his cum-coated fingers together in an obscene display, "I suppose you can go back to school for your last year, but as soon as we are bonded," His dark eyes narrowing at your hazy [color] ones, "I can't promise I won't have you pregnant by the end of the night." 

A shiver of anticipation at his promise made a spark of arousal shoot through you at the mere thought. And yet you didn't register the familiar noise of the male opening a condom and sliding it along his shaft.

With that, Tom gave you no warning as he sheathed his length inside you with one swift thrust of his hips. 

Your mouth dropped open in a silent scream at the sudden intrusion. Even though you were thoroughly prepared, you were always caught off guard by the length and size of Tom. 

Again with out warning, he started moving, inciting your insides with arousal through your oversensitivity. While you were still soft against your stomach, there was still pleasured moans coming from your lips at every snap of Tom's hips. 

The grip the dark-haired wizard had on your thighs were sure going to leave marks when you were finished. 

"I do wonder," Tom huffed out without slowing his pace, "What your dear parents would do if they were to see you now. Would they be proud to see their son beneath the wizard they wished would court him, or would they be disgust? Would they be completely horrified at the fact their son would degrade himself to being used as the slut he is?" Tom smiled sadistically as he watched your prick twitch and swell at his words. 

You couldn't form coherent words to answer him. Only a jumble of moans and varied versions of his name came from you. 

"I could open the door right now and take down the silencing charms so that not only would your parents be well aware of what their son was doing, but the neighbors and house elves would know to. How would you deal with that humiliation?" 

You tugged helpless at the magical bindings that encircled your wrists, desperately wishing to cling to a physical part of reality, already losing yourself again to the spasms of pleasure you were experiencing. You were only barely registering his words above the noise of the smacking of your skin against his. 

"Are you going to come again untouched [Name]? Doesn't that just prove how much of a whore you are?" Tom bit back a moan as crystal-like tears dotted your eye-lashes. You really were too beautiful for your own good. 

"Y-Yes, please," You managed to force out, arching your back off the bed as you felt the familiar tightening of an impending orgasm. 

This time, Tom let himself go. 

He pushed your legs farther apart by the backs of your knees and quickened his pace, now chasing his own end. You felt too good, so hot an wet, sucking his dick in with every thrust. He was truly lost to his own pleasure. He let his own pants and groans escape him. 

"Fuck, [Name]," He grasped out, "- - Come for me. - -" He commanded in parstletongue, only vaguely registering he slipped into the language. 

Hearing the hissed command, only assuming what he said, you came. Your prick pulsed with thick hot spurts against your stomach and chest to mixed with the dried cum that was already there. 

Tom came not too long after you did, as the fluttering of your walls around him sent him over the edge. 

You must have blacked out from the overwhelming pleasure for a moment, because the next thing you remember was Tom removing your magical bindings and maneuvering you under your [color] duvet. You also realized he must have already cleaned the two of you off. 

"Will you really court me?" You asked before yawning and cuddling up to the wizard as he wrapped his arms around you and pulling you towards him. 

"If you want me to," He simply responded, seeming to feel the same lethargy you did. 

"I'm fine with just an engagement," You mused casually, "Plus I'm sure our peers wouldn't appreciate the mushy displays that would come from a public courtship." 

Tom was silent, and you were almost convinced he was asleep, until his deep voice spoke up in you temple, "If that's the case, I'd love to court you and watch everyone squirm." 

You giggled at his words, kissing his chin, "Alright, if it fills you with pleasure to see them suffer, I'm fine with that." 

"I'm glad you agree," He said, returning a kiss to your hair before the two of you seemed to fall asleep together and at once. 

Sure it seemed rather odd on the outside, that someone as cruel as Tom Riddle would fall for someone as innocent as a docile Hufflepuff. But everyone was wrong. 

Behind closed doors, they were both as cruel as the next. With Tom dishing out his cruelty and you receiving the treatment with open arms. 

Just the way the two of you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
